


Prom

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kalex, Tumblr Fic, college!Alex, high school!Kara, romantic kalex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has a question, Kara's confused and Eliza is happy for her girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom

Kara’s phone is quacking, Eliza knows what that means and she sighs, so much for bonding time. “Hey, Lex,” the older Danvers woman hears Kara say.

“Tell Alex hello, Kara,” Eliza says, she rarely ever receives calls from her daughter but Alex calls Kara every day.

“She says hey, Eliza, and that she’ll call you tomorrow.”

Eliza shakes her head, doubtful but she’ll take what she can get. “Goodnight, Kara, don’t stay up too late,” she says and heads up the stairs.

She pauses at the top of the stairs when she hears Kara switch the call to speaker, “So what color should I wear to prom?” Alex questions.

Eliza’s eyebrow rises, “I don’t know,” Kara says, her voice laced with confusion.

“The two of us should match,” Eliza hears Alex say, clearly exasperated, “What color is your dress?”

“Umm, Lex,” Kara says carefully and Eliza can hear the humor under her words, “since when are we going to prom?”

“Shit,” Eliza hears Alex curse and fights the urge to reprimands her daughter, “I forgot to ask you.” She sighs, “Kara Zor-El Danvers, can you forgive me my tardiness and still consent to going to prom with me?”

Kara laughs, “As if I was going with anyone else. I was actually planning on coming to Stanford instead of prom at all.”

“Nope, you wouldn’t let me miss mine, you aren’t missing yours.”

Eliza smiles, once upon a time her girls’ relationship may have bothered her, now she’s forever thankful they have one another, “I love you, Lex.”

“I love you too, Kara.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this started from a post on tumblr. The post can be found here: http://vangohing.tumblr.com/post/142765511769


End file.
